Unfortunate Souls
by ejb2987
Summary: Magic is a bunch of balances good and evil, right and wrong. When balance is lost will Chris and the rest of the family suffer the consequences. Slash, Incest Wyatt/Chris. if you don't like what the hell are you doing reading one of my stories.
1. Fragile Balance

Unfortunate Souls

Ch 1: Fragile Balance

The magical world is made up of balances. For every witch that is there to save an innocent there is a demon there to kill them. For every good there is a bad, for every loss there is a gain and for every sacrifice there is a gift. The very magical world ran on balance.

Good and evil were destined to keep on fighting for the rest of time never truly winning over the other. For without one how could the other exist? Chris knew this better than anyone else. He had learned early on that his whole existence was set into motion due to magic's attempt to create balance. You see the delicate balance that the world ran on had been thrown off track when a witch married a whitlighter and gave birth to a being too powerful. There was no one there to balance the fight. Good would finally win and the balance would be ruined.

So two years later as the being known as Wyatt grew in strength and was saved from turning evil. His reflecting star was born. Magic had no other choice than to give birth to Wyatt's equal in the same family due to the fact that there were no other people in the world who could give rise to such a powerful source of magic.

Chris knew that magic wasn't perfect though it had made a few mistakes along the way. This was proven by the fact that the other Chris had had to come to the past. See even though Chris was Wyatt's balance he still wasn't strong enough to beat Wyatt he could only keep him in check so he couldn't completely save or destroy the world.

It had taken magic a few times but it had finally gotten it right.

* * *

Chris was late for school because Wyatt had once again forgotten to set an alarm so here he was sitting in a car that was racing down the street towards the school.

"Dammit Wyatt you're going to get us killed." Chris yelled as Wyatt swerved the car to miss a woman who was crossing the street.

"Ahhh I didn't think you'd care if I died." Wyatt said as he pulled up to the school. Chris scowled at him and opened the door as the car came to a stop. Chris grabbed his backpack and said "I don't but then I'd have to listen mom and dad whine about their poor little golden boy was now resting six feet under."

Wyatt laughed and said "Ah you know you would miss my sexy face." Wyatt turned and started walking to the school. Chris laughed and responded "I think I would live."

Wyatt threw a pathetic pout and said "You wouldn't even miss my ass?" before Chris could respond he was rudely shoved into Wyatt. Wyatt barely had time to stop them from falling to the floor. Wyatt looked up to see Adrian Phillips the head quarter back walking away as he yelled out "Watch where you're going fagots."

Wyatt helped Chris up and watched as his eyes seemed to become brighter, almost glowing. "Chris don't he's not worth it." Wyatt let his hand rub the tension out of Chris's back.

Chris scowled at the disappearing back of the quarterback and said "Fine but some day you won't be around to save that prick."

Wyatt let the threat slide by knowing that even though Chris tended to be on the dark side he would stop his violent acts if he asked him to.

"Chris just forget about it. So we'll meet back here after school?"

"Sure." Chris responded and was about to turn away when Wyatt said "Hey if we get home fast enough we'll be able to spend some time together before mom and dad get home." Chris turned around and gave him a brilliant smile before he continued on his way.

* * *

Chris hated PE with a fiery passion. It wasn't because Chris was a geeky nerd because he really wasn't; it was because he had the same class as Adrian Phillips. It also didn't help that the coach that ran the class also hated him. Today for some stupid reason the class had to climb up a rope. At first Chris had wanted to laugh thinking that this only happened in movie and TV shows, but that was before he noticed that the teacher was actually serious.

Chris wasn't that worried about making it to the top. He would just use his powers to help him. Even though Chris only had two powers besides orbing he was still a match for Wyatt, even though he had a list of powers that could take up a page of paper.

Chris had gotten the family power of telekinesis which in its own right was a powerful power. This power was not what made Chris someone to not take lightly it was his other power that sent fear into everyone even his own parents. The only person he knew that had never shown any fear towards Chris was Wyatt. See Chris's second power was the ability to alter reality. He could use it to change the very laws of physics. He could use it to create a storm, stop time and even rewind it. There were some limits though he couldn't change or get rid of a basic principle of the universe.

As Chris walked up towards the rope he used his powers to lessen the strength of gravity around himself. When the coach told him to go. Chris started to pull himself up the rope. Even thought the task was now way easier than it should have been it was still hard enough that Chris didn't have to do much acting to make it look like he was struggling. He reached the top in just a minute. Chris slowly climbed down and sat back down at the back of the group of sitting students.

"Watch how a real man does it." Adrian said to Chris as he walked up to the rope. Chris shot a look filled with hate to the Jock. The scowl remained on his face until a smile so chilling that it would send anyone crying for their mommy overcame his face. Chris had waiting for this moment for a long time. Adrian had finally made him mad where Wyatt couldn't stop him from doing something really wicked.

Chris watched as Adrian easily climbed to the top of the rope. In typical dumb jock fashion Adrian turned toward the students and waved at them. No one notice how Chris' green eyes grew brighter. Suddenly Adrian lost his grip and plummeted to the floor. The stunned silence was broken by a pathetic moan of pain. Chaos broke out as everyone started panicking trying to help the poor man. Chris was the only one that remained seated. He slowly got up and started heading towards the locker room. Chris laughed when he was out of ear shot and said "Yep, that's definitely how a real man climbs a rope."

* * *

Chris was leaning against Wyatt's car waiting for him to arrive. School had ended five minutes ago and Wyatt was still not here, he was cutting into their happy time and Chris was not happy. Chris sighed and was looking at the floor when he saw a shadow appear over him. Looking up he saw Wyatt looking at him with a frown.

"Hey Wy what's wrong?"

"Chris did you hear what happened to Adrian?" Wyatt asked. When Chris didn't answer Wyatt continued, "Apparently he lost his grip and fell from the top of the rope."

"Really that's horrible." Chris said in mock shock.

"Chris did you have anything to do with this?" Wyatt asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked trying to pull off an innocent look.

"Did you use your powers to make him fall?" Wyatt asked getting a little frustrated at Chris for dodging his question.

"No." Chris said, but at the disbelieve that was on Wyatt's face continued, "Okay maybe I increased the gravity around Adrian." At the look of disappointment that crossed Wyatt's face Chris felt a sudden stab of pain that tore at his heart.

"Don't be mad Wyatt it wasn't that bad." Chris said trying to make that look of disappointment disappear.

"How is it not bad Adrian broke his wrist!!" Wyatt said.

"Hey it could have been worse I even had to change the angle that he was falling at, if I hadn't he would have broken his back." Chris said. At this Wyatt looked a little less mad. Wyatt sighed and opened up the car door and sat down. Chris hurried over to his side and sat down.

"What am I going to do with you Chris?" Wyatt asked with a little exasperation in his voice. Chris gave him a sweet smile and said "Love me." At this Wyatt smiled before he suppressed it and said "Shut up, I'm still mad at you. "

Chris sat back with a smile knowing that Wyatt would soon forgive him and then everything would be right with the world. Chris knew that he should have felt bad for hurting Adrian, but he also knew that 

he was a bit on the evil side. It should have worried him that he was starting to think that he was evil but he knew that as long as Wyatt was there acting like his conscious he would never truly go evil, at least not in the go out and kill innocents way at least.


	2. Paige's Present

Unfortunate Souls

Ch. 2: Paige's Present

AN: okay this is not a really long chapter so be warned. It's a little something that wanted to write to show a little more of Chris's personality. I was tempted to make this not really a chapter but a side story that happens between chapter on and two but I figured what the hell I would make it a chapter I promise that the next chapter will be longer and coming soon.

* * *

Chris was currently searching through the magic store trying to find a present for his dear dear aunt Paige. He being the brother that always forgot about birthdays and parties or having fun in general had of course forgotten to get her a gift. That was at least until Wyatt had asked what he had gotten Paige and that was why he was here in the magic shop trying to find something in the two minutes before the store closed.

Chris was starting to get frustrated there was nothing here, all they had were trinkets made for tourists. Love spells that had a single word off or potions that were really sugar water with food coloring. They did have some of the ingredients needed to make a real potion but that was pretty much it. Chris sighed in disgust and was about to head home in disgust when he saw something shining over the cash register. When he looked closer he found out that it was actually a focusing crystal. These crystals were actually used by powerful witches to help them strengthen their powers and spells.

Chris walked up to the counter and said "How much is the focusing crystal?" The man looked up at him and stared at him for a while before saying "Sorry that's not for sale it's a family heirloom."

Chris smiled and said "Come on what use is it to you? You're not even a witch so it's nothing more than a useless trinket you won't even miss it." The guy gave him a suspicious look and said "I might not be a witch but it's still too precious to sell."

Chris raised his hand and a big handful of hundred dollar bills appeared in his hands. He laid it down on the counter and smiled at the man. The man touched the money to see how much there actually was. The man's eyes widened there was enough money to actually run his store for at least two years. He was tempted to take it but this crystal had belonged to his great grandma and had been in the family ever since.

"It's tempting but no I can't do it." The man said watching regretfully as the money vanished into thin air. Chris was as stubborn as his mother he wouldn't give up just yet.

"Okay so money won't do it. How about this?" Chris snapped his fingers and two beautiful girls in bikinis appeared out of thin air. Chris looked at the man and saw that he was tempted but it wasn't working either.

"Really I thought that would work. Oh I know what about this?" Chris said as the girls turned into two very attractive men in skimpy underwear. Chris laughed at the incredulous look that appeared on his 

face. With a wave of his hand the men disappeared and Chris's smile finally disappeared and was replaced by an evil scowl.

"Look I'm trying to be a nice guy here, my Wyatt always tells me that you get more flies with honey then vinegar. I say that you should kill the damn flies and take what you want. So I'll give you one more chance ok. What do you want? I don't really care; it can be money or fame I don't care. All I know is that I am going to be walking out of this store with this crystal with you dead or alive. So what's it going to be?" Chris said as he walked around the counter. The man looked like he was ready to piss his own pants. The man licked his lips and said "Ok, I want to be popular. I want everyone to love me. I want to be the star of every event."

Chris laughed and said "I should have known you would have been that type of guy." Chris waved his hand and the man felt a wave of warmth flow over him. Chris went over to the wall and grabbed the crystal off the wall. Chris turned and started to walk out the store.

"Pleasure doing business with you, hope you enjoy your popularity." Chris exited with an evil laugh. Chris had altered the man to some degree. He had made it were the man released a pheromone that caused women to like him and want to be his best friend while the men would just want to have sex with him. He also ruined the man's sense of balance making him the biggest klutz the world has ever seen. With all the disasters the man would cause there was no way that he wouldn't stay the center of attention anywhere he went.

Wyatt would be so proud of him. A year ago Chris would have just killed the guy but now he had gotten what he wanted and even granted the man a wish. It's not his fault the man wasn't specific enough. Chris laughed again as he disappeared in grey orbs.


	3. Parties and Books of Fate

Unfortunate Souls

Ch 3: Parties and Books of Fate

Chris was bored out of his mind. His mom had spent the whole day cooking in preparation for their relatives. Chris had received a smack to the back of his head when he had said that if they didn't like the food that Piper bothered to feed them they could starve for all he cared. He was told to remember his manners and that they were family and should always be treated that way.

Chris thought that was a lot of bullshit. Why did he have to behave when none of his family ever treated him like family? Everyone treated him like a very poisonous snake that had somehow made its way into their safe little nest.

Phoebe kept a fake smile on her face when she was around him but tried to avoid him like he was a plague. Her husband wasn't that much better he treated him like any other of the Halliwell' but still tried to keep the time he spent with him to a minimum. Uncle Henry never spent any time with him and would constantly tell his parents about things they could do for their 'troubled son'. Paige on the other hand tried to look around his powers to see the person underneath. She had even tried to give a few lessons on how to use them; still every once in a while Chris would see a little fear shining through her eyes.

His cousins tried to stay away from him not from any personal fear but from their parents telling them to stay away from him scared that Chris would somehow corrupt their precious children. Henry Jr., David, Nathan, and Mark all occasionally tried to treat him like a friend but where quickly called away by their parents. Chris still found it hilarious that the Charmed Ones the epitome of women power had only male children. There wasn't a single female among their children. Chris thought maybe after a hundred or so years of good magic being dominated by women it was finally time for men to have a chance.

So after a day of endlessly preparing for a whole punch of ingrates Chris watched with some disgust as the rest of his family ate and entertained each other with school work and a parolee that his uncle was currently having trouble with. If the party got any more exciting Chris would be in a coma.

"If you don't stop scowling your face will get stuck that way." A cheerful voice said from behind him. Chris turned to find his brother standing their looking as perfect as he always did. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him like a second skin. A smile grew on Wyatt's face as he watched Chris's eyes travel up and down his body.

"I don't see a reason to smile, do you?" Chris said trying to keep a scowl on his face. Chris always found it hard to not smile when Wyatt was around.

"Well, we are at a party you know those are usually good reasons to smile and have fun." Wyatt said smiling at Chris's typical dark attitude.

"Most parties don't include our annoying family."

"Come on Chris our family isn't that bad." Wyatt said with a slight scowl marring his perfect face.

"You only say that because they don't fear you. If they knew about your true power they would be scared of you too."

"Chris you promised you wouldn't tell them." Chris's stony façade quickly cracked as he saw the expression of fear overcome his brother's face. Chris felt a brief surge of hatred towards the rest of the family before suppressing it. If there was one thing he hated more than anything was seeing Wyatt in any kind of distress.

"Don't worry I will not tell them. I just hate being around these hypocrites." Chris said.

"They're not hypocrites." Wyatt said.

"They were the most powerful source of good magic the world had ever seen and yet they still judge and condemn me just because they think I'm too powerful. They tried to bind my powers three times because of their fear. They even helped the elders once in trying to imprison me, the only reason I'm not stuck in some stone is because you stopped them and yet you still defend them." Chris said getting angrier with every bad memory he mentioned.

"I'm not defending them." Wyatt said in a sad voice. An awkward silence fell over them. They fidgeted as Chris tried to overcome his anger and Wyatt dug himself out of his depression.

"Well at least I'm here." Wyatt said trying to improve Chris's mood. Chris smiled at Wyatt loving the fact that Wyatt thought he was important enough to try cheering him up.

"I'd rather be in you." Chris whispered smirking as a blush overtook Wyatt's face. Wyatt was about to respond when a scream came from the other room. Wyatt ran over to see what's wrong. A sigh escaped him as he slowly walked over to join Wyatt. A demon with two black stars on his forehead was attacking the family. Piper powers had no effect on him and no one else's was doing any better. The man saw Wyatt and Chris enter the room and raised his left hand four very large viper snakes flew out and landed on the floor. He then raised his right hand and four giant lions appeared out of nowhere.

Three lions approached his aunts and cousins, while three of the snakes approached Wyatt, Piper and Leo. The remaining lion and snake made its way over to Chris. Chris threw a disbelieving look towards the demon and said "Lions and snakes and I thought you would be entertaining."

Chris sat down in one of the chairs and watched as his family dealt with the nuisance. Wyatt quickly dealt with the snakes that had come towards him. It was pathetic he had only needed to blink to kill them. On the other hand the rest of his family was having problems with their little kitty cats. Chris looked down when he heard a hiss. Chris scowled at the snake and said "Don't even think about biting me." Chris's eyes started to glow as the snake turned into stone. Chris then turned his gaze towards the lion approaching him and it turned into a little kitty.

Using his telekinesis he picked up the kitten and put it on his lap. Chris pets the little thing and said "I'll call you Mittens cause of your cute little white feet." The kitten meowed and Chris decided to take that as the cat agreeing with him. He looked up to see that the family had finally finished with the rest of the cats.

The demon smiled and shimmered out. The family started to argue with each other. Chris decided to ignore them and continue playing with his new pet. Chris picked up the stone snake and said "Now you promise to behave and I'll turn you back." Chris waited for while as if waiting for an answer before turning it back into a living snake. He let the snake climb up his arm and wrap around his neck.

"Chris are you listening?" Piper asked in a loud frustrated voice. Chris looked up from his two pets and said "No."

"Well, pay attention." Piper said as she turned towards Paige and asked "Is he in the book of shadows?"

Paige looked up and said "Yes his name in Aym or Haborym. It says here that he's is high level demon immune to almost every witch power and was supposedly one of the generals that fought on the side of the damned at the beginning of time."

"That's great is there any way to kill it?" Phoebe asked.

"No it doesn't say anything about that in the book." Paige said as she slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to vanquish it? If it's really that old I don't think any ordinary spell or potion will kill it." Piper asked. The room remained silent except for Chris making kissing noises to his snake. Piper turned to her son in frustration and said "Will you stop playing with that thing and help us?"

Chris looked up from his snake and asked "Why should I?"

"What do you mean why should you help us? We're your family." Piper shouted. Chris stared at them with an icy glare and said "A family that tried to trap me in a stone so excuse me for not caring if a demon kills the lot of you."

As everyone was trying to get over their shock at the hatred in Chris's voice. Wyatt walked over him and said "Please Chris help them." Seeing that Chris wasn't giving into him and said "Please do it for me." Chris stared at him. Their staring contest continued on for what seemed forever until Chris sighed in disgust and said "Fine but if one of them dies while trying to vanquish Aym don't come to me for help.

Chris put Mittens on the floor and looked up to see everyone staring at him expectantly. Chris rolled his eyes as they started to glow. The rest of the family jumped as a thick book appeared in his hands. It was a leather bound book that was as black as night. Chris opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"What is that?" Leo asked. Chris ignored him and continued flipping through the pages. Leo looked at Wyatt in frustration silently asking for his help. Wyatt decided he would help his family this once since he was also curios about the book.

"Chris what is it?" Chris looked up before looking back at the book and continued flipping through the pages.

"It's a Fate Book." Chris said

"What's a Fate Book?" Wyatt asked what everybody was wondering.

"It's a book that contains everything about the person it's made for. It contains every little detail from their ancestry to everything that could happen to them. Most importantly it tells you their powers. It also tells you the person's strengths and weaknesses."Chris stopped flipping the pages and said "To be exact this is Aym's book of fate. Ok it shouldn't be that hard to vanquish him. You just need to make this potion."

Chris handed the book over to Piper and went back to playing with his pets. As Piper and the rest of them were reading the book Wyatt walked over to him and said "Thanks Chris, I know you don't like them but it means a lot to me that you would help them for me."

Chris gave him a small smile and whispered in a voice that Wyatt could barely hear "I would do anything for you Wyatt." Wyatt felt warmth fill his stomach and smiled.

They turned as Piper said in a loud voice "The potions pretty easy we just need some rare ingredients from magic school. Leo orb me over there."

Leo walked over and grabbed his wife's hand and said "We'll be right back." With that said they disappeared in white orbs.

* * *

Piper and Leo looked around in shock at the destruction around them. The once immaculate school was now in ruins. It reminded them of the time that the demons had taken it over. They looked around but they found nothing but a few skeletons that were wearing tattered robes showing that the skeletons were once teachers here.

"Something's wrong we were here just yesterday there is no way that magic school could have been taken over and there is no way that skeletons could already be here." Leo said as he looked around."

Piper grabbed her husband and said "Take us back home Leo we have to figure out what's going on here." Once again they disappeared in white orbs.

* * *

When they appeared back at the manor they were shocked to find it empty. They had looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone. What disturbed them the most was the fact that the house looked 

almost like a museum. It looked the same as it did before except it was so clean that it was obvious no one had lived in here for a very long time. When they had gotten to the attic they were once again shocked.

"Leo where's the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked as she was officially starting to panic. Leo looked around and saw a glass case were the book should have been. Leo walked up and studied it for a while before saying "I don't know but you should take a look at this. Piper walked up to find that the case held a stone that was fractured into three pieces the stone when whole had the image of a triquetra on top of it. The three pieces were also glowing with an eerie yellow light. "What are they?"

"Piper read the plaque." Leo said pointing to a little plaque at the bottom corner of the container. Piper let out a gasp as she read the plaque.

'_Here are the three prisons of the once legendary Charmed Ones_

_ let this be a warning for anyone who dares to defy_

_ the great Lord Christopher.'_


	4. Past Changed

Unfortunate Souls

Ch. 4: Past Changed

"What the hell does this mean? Is this somebody's sick idea of a joke?" Piper muttered as she paced the attic. She was beyond frustrated. They had only been gone for a few minutes and the whole world had changed. Apparently magic school was completely destroyed and now it appeared that she and her sisters had been imprisoned into stones by her own son.

"I think that someone has altered something in our past." Leo said as he studied the contents in the room. He was looking through a book that he had found lying on a dresser.

"Why do you think that?" Piper asked as she joined him on the couch.

"Well, don't you remember something like this happened to Paige once?" Leo said putting the book down and looked towards his wife.

"Yeah, Cole had changed history so that Paige had died before we met her. It makes sense. Someone must have changed history when we were orbing over to magic school. The problem is what did they change that made Chris turn against his family?"

"It's not like Chris likes us that much in our time either Piper." Leo said knowing that he had tell the painful truth or no one would. There was no way that Piper would ever admit that one of her sons hated her.

"Fine so he doesn't get along with us all the time that still doesn't mean that he would turn on us." Piper said with a look of frustration.

"Piper, you and I both know that the only reason why Chris hasn't turned on us is because of Wyatt." Leo said a little exasperated at his wife's delusions.

Piper was about to argue with her husband when a thought hit her. "That's it someone must have changed the relationship between Wyatt and Chris."

"Yeah all we have to do is find Wyatt and we can ask him what went wrong and maybe we can figure out a way to fix it." Leo said getting excited at the possibility of getting out of this changed reality.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense for Wyatt. After a few minutes he couldn't find him. He next tried to find Chris and still couldn't find him. Leo starting to feel panic when he tried to orb and couldn't.

"I can't find them and there's another problem, I can't orb." Leo said. Piper turned to a pillow on the couch and tried to blow it up to find that she didn't have any powers either.

"What wrong with our powers?" Piper yelled.

"That would be Chris's fault" a voice said from the doorway. They turned to find their nephew Mark standing there. He was dressed in torn jeans and a shirt that had seen better days. His brown hair was cut short and his usually pale skin was paler than normal.

"How did you get out of the stone Aunt Piper? I won't even ask how you came back from being dead Uncle Leo." Mark said as he walked into the attic and approached the glass container.

"This might sound confusing but we're not from around here. We were orbing to magic school when something happened everything is different." Leo said as he studied his nephew that looked so much like the nephew they knew but was harder, more emotionally cold.

Mark stood there thinking over what he just heard before saying "Is it something like that story you told us about Aunt Paige?"

"Yes, it seems to be almost the same thing." Piper told him.

"Do you know what changed?" Mark asked.

"We think that whoever changed the past altered Wyatt and Chris's relationship." Leo said, Mark laughed at this statement and only stopped when he saw that they were looking at him in confusion.

"Sorry it's just that you guys saying that they actually had a relationship involving anything but yelling and trying to kill each other is hilarious." Mark said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"What do you mean Wyatt and Chris have always been really close?" Piper asked.

"Well, sure they were close until Chris developed his power to alter reality. Then Wyatt kind of started to treat him differently." Mark said.

"What do you mean differently?" Leo asked. Mark gave them a look that said they were weird before saying "Well he started to keep away from Chris and tried to spend the least amount of time with him that he could get away with. He agreed with us that he was to powerful and that he was a threat to the greater good. Personally I think he was as scared of Chris as the rest of us."

Piper shook her head and said "That's all wrong Wyatt was the only one that treated Chris the same after he got his powers he even stopped us from imprisoning Chris."

"See that happened differently here. Wyatt actually tried to help you guys but Chris was able to knock Wyatt unconscious and he used his powers to alter your genes into that of a normal humans. That's why you have no powers Aunt Piper, cause in this time you're just a mortal. After that event Chris slowly started slipping more into darkness. In one fatal swoop he killed every elder and whitlighter up there. While Wyatt was up there Chris came and imprisoned you in these stone. We don't really know what happen to you Uncle Leo but no one has seen or heard from you since that day." Mark said.

Piper was once again pacing around the attic as she thought over what her nephew had told her. It was obvious that it was the change in Wyatt's and Chris's relationship that had caused this dark future. The only problem was what had caused the change in the first place. Then it hit Piper it must have been that demon they were fighting.

"Hey Leo I think it was that demon Ayms that caused the change in history." Piper said as she stopped pacing.

"Yeah you're most likely right, which would explain why he attacked us and then suddenly left for no reason. He was most likely reading our pasts to see exactly what he had to change."

"So now that we know how and why the world changed what do we do about it?" Piper asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but didn't the world return to normal when Aunt Paige was able to kill Cole. So all you have to do is kill this Ayms dude and the world should fix itself." Mark said.

"Yeah that should work but there's a problem with that. The only way we know how to kill it was by a potion that Chris found for us in Ayms Fate Book." Leo said.

"Well, we still might be able to get it. I only know of two people that can conjure a Fate Book and neither one of them are that fun to deal with." Mark said with a worried look on his face

"Ok, you guys better prepare yourselves we're going to see Chris." Mark said with a weak smile on his face.

Next Chapter: Evil Chris makes an appearance. a twist at the end awaits Piper and Leo.


	5. Deals in a white palace

Unfortunate Souls

Ch 5: Deals in a white palace

When they had finally arrived at their location they found themselves blinded by the brightness of the room. The floors were made of what looked like pure white marble that seemed to be giving off their own light. The walls were also made of a white stone that also gave off a light. The only thing that wasn't white in the whole room was a throne that was made of what looked like pure gold. Hanging from the ceiling was a gorgeous chandelier that was made out of silver and had real candles that had a sliver of gold running through them.

When their eyes had adjusted to the light long enough they saw that there was a young man sitting on the throne looking at a tall man that was standing in front of him. The man was dressed in blue jeans and wearing a green shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had long shaggy brown hair that sometimes fell into his green eyes. The man would have been extremely handsome if his eyes weren't red from crying. He looked kind of pale as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

The young man sitting on the throne was wearing white silk pants with little golden vines that went up the legs. He wore a white vest that had golden vines embroidered in it. The vest was held together by golden buttons. On the man's pale arm was a golden arm band that wrapped around his arm from the elbow to the shoulder. He was extremely pale a fact that was only accented by the pale golden color of his short hair. His eyes were a startling green color that seemed to draw a person's gaze to them. The light of the room made his clothes shine giving the man an ethereal appearance as if he didn't belong in this earth.

The standing man hadn't noticed their appearance but the glowing man had. He looked at them with a look of shock on his face before a serene look over came his face. "Mark I'll be with you in a minute. I just have to finish things with little Sammy here."

The man scowled at him before snarling "Don't call me that. Only my brother gets to call me that."

"Well that brings us to the whole point of your little visit doesn't it?" The young man said as he stared at Sammy. The man looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. He looked down at the floor then said "I want him back."

"I'm assuming you want him back from hell right?" The glowing man asked. Sammy looked up and shook his head yes. The glowing boy smiled and said "Well, even I can't do that you know hell would get really pissed with me if I just took one of their toys away from them."

Sammy looked at him as if he had just killed his last hope before saying "So this was just a waste of our time." The man got off the thrown and slowly walked up to Sammy and walked behind him letting his hand brush against Sammy's shoulder. Piper could tell that it was taking all of Sammy's self control not to flinch from the man's touch.

"Now I never said that. I might not be able to get your brother out of hell but I can do one better. I will change the past. The silly little contract your brother made will never have happened. You will never have died the stab will just seriously injure you. Don't worry nothing permanent after all I need you in working condition. Since you never died Dean will never go making that stupid deal, hence he will never go to hell." The man said as he walked to where he was standing right in front of him.

Sammy smiled at the thought of having his Dean back but got a suspicious look on his face before asking "What's the price?"

"It's actually not that much. You just have work for me. Don't worry I don't want you to kill any humans. You will still go around killing demons being the amazing hunters that you were before the only difference is that I will occasionally send you a vision of a demon that you have to kill. They will be just like your other visions except in the background you will be hearing Dean screaming to remind you of what could have happened. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Sammy said as he held his hand up to shake. The man scowled at the hand before throwing his hands around Sammy's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The man backed up with a wicked smile on his face. Sammy looked dazed as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh and before you think of coming around and trying to kill me later, know that if you or Dean ever raise a hand towards me I will erase Dean from reality the only person who will remember him will be you." With that the man waved his hand and Sammy disappeared. The man smiled and slowly walked over and sat on his throne. He turned to his other guests and studied them.

"Now Mark I thought we had an agreement you would leave me alone and I wouldn't do the same thing that I did to my other cousins to you." The man said. Mark flinched and said "Something came up Chris I need your help."

Chris laughed as a golden mirror appeared in his hand he looked into the mirror as he said "That's rich someone from my pathetic family actually coming to me for help instead of trying to kill me."

"Come on Chris I really need your help here and I have never tried to kill you before." Mark said as he walked closer to Chris. Chris put down the mirror on a small table that suddenly appeared next to his thrown. He looked at him as a small golden haired puppy appeared in his lap. He pets the puppy saying "It's true you never tried to kill me but you never tried to help me before either so why should I help you?"

"Chris reality has been altered a demon named Aymes you have to help us change things back to the way it was supposed to be." Piper said. Chris looked over and studied her for a minute before saying "I forgot how much of an annoying bitch you could be."

Before anyone could say anything Chris let out a yelp as the puppy bit his hand. Chris smacked the puppy on the head and said "Bad Leo. For that you're getting another four hours in The Room." With these words the puppy disappeared.

Leo looked shocked and disgusted at the fact that he had been turned into a puppy. Piper looked both shocked and a little pissed. Mark was better at hiding his shock before saying "So that's what happened to Leo."

"Yep, he makes a way better dog than a human but occasionally he forgets his place so he has to spend time in the room." Chris said smiling at the looks in the room.

"What's the room?" Piper asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh it's a room with wall to wall TVs that show nonstop the tortures that Piper is suffering in her little stone." Chris said smiling.

"Chris can you please just get us Aymes Fate Book please." Mark begged.

"NO." Chris said shaking his head.

"Chris you don't get it everything has changed this isn't how it's supposed to be Aymes changed reality." Leo said.

"I already knew he changed reality. The thing is I don't care. Why the hell would I want to change things back to the way they were? Wyatt was my one main weakness why would I want that back."

"Fine if you won't help us we'll go to Wyatt for help." Mark said He grabbed Piper and Leo's hand and tried to orb. His powers weren't working.

Chris laughed and said "What makes you think I would let you go anywhere with my pathetic parents I'm going to do the same thing to them that I did to this realities version of them."

"Chris please don't." Mark begged as his eyes filled with tears. Chris shook his head and said "Now Mark you know I never do anything for free."

"What do you want?"

"If you want them to get out of here unharmed and unaltered you have to join the rest of my cousins." Chris said. Mark looked scared before turning to Piper and Leo. Staring at them he came to a decision before saying "It's a deal but you have to orb them to Wyatt."

"Sure why not." Chris said.

"Can I ask you a question though?" Mark asked.

"Fine what do you want to know?" Chris asked looking up at Mark.

"Why did you change your appearance?" Mark asked. Chris laughed and said "Your last question and you want to know why my hair is blond and why my house is made out of glowing marble." Chris signaled for Mark to walk closer. When mark was only a few feet he said "If you must know I look like this because when I look like this so those unfortunate souls that are stupid enough to ask for my help forget that they are dealing with evil. They actually forget that if they agree to my little offer that something bad is going to happen."

Mark looked down thinking it over when something caught his eyes. He let out a gasp and said "Oh my god you have A…" He never got to finish the sentence as he turned into a little glass figurine that floated into Chris's hands.

"Now I might be evil but I always fulfill my side of a deal." With a wave of his hand Leo and Piper disappeared in black orbs. Chris looked at the figurine. After a few minutes he growled "Bad Mark trying to tell everyone my secrets. I'll have to punish you for that."

Chris smiled as he let the figurine fall to the floor and shatter to pieces. Chris laughed and said "That will teach you to go telling people my secrets."

Next Chapter: Future Wyatt and Chris's secret.


	6. Shadow Mansion & Secrets

Unfortunate Souls

Ch 6: Shadow Mansion & Secrets

Piper and Leo looked around in where their son had orbed them. They were standing in what looked like a mansion. The floors were made of black marble with veins of gold. The roof seemed to be the roof of a cave. The walls were made of the same marble.

They slowly started to walk down the hallway. They finally found themselves standing in front of a large black and gold door after walking for what felt like walking for hours. Piper slowly pushed the heavy door open. The room had a single large table in the center. It was surrounded by people that were dressed in black clothes that had obviously seen better days. They were looking at a holographic projection of the White Palace that Piper and Leo had just been at.

The Leader was a man with dirty blonde hair that barely covered his ears. He was dressed nicer than the rest. He wore a black silk shirt with gold designs going down the sides. His pants were made of what looked like black leather. He looked up and looked at them with startled blue eyes. He turned to the rest of the rooms occupants and said "Okay that's enough for now leave me and our guests alone."

Some of the people walked out of the room past Piper and Leo while the rest blinked, orbed or flamed out. The leader turned to them and said "So what do I owe for the honor of my dead parents visiting me?"

Piper stared at her oldest son; she was shocked that her apparently good son was dressed in pure black while her evil son was garbed in white. Leo on the other hand didn't let it bother him and said "We're here because a demon called Aymes changed the past and changed everything."

"So you're saying that the worlds the way it is because some little demon decided to change something?" Wyatt asked as he sat down at one of the chairs. When Leo nodded Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair and asked "What did he change?"

"Apparently he changed how you reacted to Chris's powers in our time you accepted his powers and here well you didn't." Piper said as she walked forward and joined Wyatt at the table.

"I always wondered why I felt so much fear over Chris's powers. It always made me feel like such a hypocrite. After all how could I fear Chris for having so much power when I'm just as strong as he is?" Wyatt said.

"So what do you guys need me for?" Wyatt asked after a pause.

"We need you to get us Aymes Book of Fate for we can create the potion needed to defeat him." Leo said as he also joined the rest of them at the table. Wyatt studied them for a few minutes before finally standing up. He waved his hand and a swirling red portal appeared in the air. He started to walk in it before asking "Are you coming?"

With those words he walked through the portal. Piper and Leo quickly joined him as the portal started to close.

* * *

Chris was sitting on his thrown staring into his mirror. He scowled with anger before looking over to his right and growling "This is your fault. Without your little interference I would have never agreed with Marks little deal."

To his right stood the Chris from Piper and Leo's reality giving his own glare right back to the evil Chris before saying "It's not my fault you're so weak willed that you can't stop me from taking over."

"He does have you there." A voice said from the evil Chris's left. The evil Chris turned to see an older version of him standing there with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Like you have a right to talk you're as weak willed as I am at least he has been able to take over every once in a while." The evil Chris spat.

"Please you know as well as I do that the only reason he can take over is because he is the neutral version of us, so he can tap into evil and take over." The older version said.

The evil Chris decided to ignore this and get back to the point, "Why did you send them to Wyatt now they'll get their hands on that damn book of Fate and then they will be able to figure out where Aymes is."

"And that would be bad why?" the other version of Chris asked.

"Do you really want to go back to a family that hates you a family that tries constantly to bind your powers or even worse try to imprison you?" The evil Chris asked as he slumped against the back of his thrown.

"No, but at least I'd have Wyatt." The other Chris said as he hugged himself while looking down at the floor. The evil Chris got off his thrown and hugged the other Chris and said "I can't understand your obsession with that good doer."

"He loves me, keeps me safe. He's the only one who would be there for me no matter what." The other Chris said as he leaned into the evil versions shoulder. He looked up at the older version and said "Tell him."

The older version sighed and said "I'm all for saving Wyatt, god after all I went through to save him. But to tell you the truth I was never really into that incest thing you got going with him." The original Chris pouted as the evil Chris let out a roaring laugh.

"Sir all of your people are in position." A demon said walking into the room.

"What have I told you about interrupting me?" Chris asked with a smile that was more scary than pleasant.

"Interrupt what sir?" The demon asked. Chris looked around to see that the original and older Chris had disappeared. Chris turned back to the demon and said "Never mind. Go ahead and tell them to proceed with the plan."

Chris sat back onto his thrown with a heavy heart. Was he doing the right thing or was the other versions of him right. Was this reality a monstrosity that shouldn't exist? Was it as big a mistake as the older version of him reality was. Chris sat there for a few more moments contemplating this one 

moment of clarity. It had been a long time since his insanity and anger had receded enough for him to think clearly. Already he could feel insanity scratching at his delicate control.

Chris didn't know if he wanted everything to end, wanted things back to the way things were before reality changed. As sudden as normalcy had appeared insanity took over. Chris let out a laugh that would have sent waves of terror down the bones of anyone if there was anyone there to hear it. Chris sat back and picked up his mirror and looked into the glass, watching as Aymes beat futilely against his glassy prison.


	7. Internal Ravings

Unfortunate Souls

Ch 7: Internal Raving

Chris sat on his thrown with a huge grin on his face. Thinking of all the chaos and destruction over at the resistance head quarters. His demons should be arriving there right now. If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough he could see one of his stabbing one of those pathetic do gooders. God he missed the days when it was him that was stabbing the victim watching as the life slowly bled out of their eyes just as the blood was slowly oozing out of their body. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made to be on top. He might not be able to feel the cold rush of ending a person's life but he could still enjoy the fact that he was responsible for the end of everything that was good. He was responsible for over nine thousand deaths. Just the thought of it brought a smile to his face.

"You know this wrong right?" a voice said from his left. Chris groaned and closed his eyes in frustration. He rubbed his forehead; he suddenly felt a headache coming on. He turned to face the voice and said "How the hell am I supposed to forget. You're always here to play the consouse that I never had and never needed."

Chris opened his eyes and watched as the older version of himself scowled and said "You know this is wrong. You can't just go around killing people." He watched as his older version grew frustrated at his lack of response and turned to his right and said "Will you tell him that this is not right."

"Hey you know that I agree with you that we need Wyatt back. But…You should know by now that I kind of agree with him. Damn if I wasn't just a part of his messed up mind I would be over there joining in with the blood bath." Chris smiled at the neutral version of himself that was standing to his right. He loved the fact that this version had as much of a blood lust as he did.

Chris turned back to the older version and smiled at him innocently before saying "Why did you turn to him for help you know as well as I do that he has no consouse just like me. The only thing that he cares about is Wyatt and since Wyatt is currently not at the base he doesn't care what happens to it."

"Fine! Whatever." The older version of Chris said as he shook his head in frustration as he faded away. The two other Chris's watched as he faded into nothing.

"God it's hard to believe that we could ever be that boring." The neutral version of Chris said as he leant against the thrown.

"Yeah it is. Though you do know that there has to be a reality for every possibility. You should be happy that there aren't more of us here."

"Yeah thank god we only exist in three realities."

"You know if you really want to go join my demons I could temporarily create a body for you." Chris said as he watched a smile form on his double.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah why not? One of us might as well have some fun." With a wave of his hand the neutral Chris found himself solid. He touched himself on the chest making sure that he was real.

"Thanks I'll kill you a witch for this." The neutral Chris said as he orbed away in grey orbs.

* * *

AN: This is a filler chapter that gives you a little more detail into Chris's psyche. Also it sets some important things into place. There only are one or two more chapters to the story.


End file.
